


Yes General?

by Paul260702



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gay Sex, Healthy Relationships, Love, M/M, Multiple Endings, Orgy, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul260702/pseuds/Paul260702
Summary: Sebastian Barneto is a Jedi Knight serving during the Clone Wars who gets a little more than he bargained for...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Male Character(s), Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Yaga Minor

On the bridge of his Venator Sebastian Barneto Looks over at the planet and shipyards of Yaga Minor, The Jedi Knight had been stationed there for a few months now apparently the Republic received some information suggesting that the Confederacy was going to launch an attack from Mygeeto and so far it seems like that information was incorrect however not having received commands to leave the system Sebastian remained where he and his fleet was.

Turning away from the view of space specked with stars Sebastian strolled towards the elevator to take him down to the lower hanger bays on the ship. Stepping out of the elevator into a large oddly cold hanger area with Clones running around performing several maintenance tasks around the hanger, the Troopers ran back and forth past him for a while the white armour with a lime green trim flashing past Sebastian briefly every now and then. Passing a crowd of troopers Sebastian saw a man in uniform checking what seemed to be a list on a clipboard while looking round the large hanger bay.

"Admiral." Sebastian says greeting the pale man, "I assume Yaga Minor wasn't under that much threat by the looks of things." He adds. "Well Republic Command wants us to stay here just a bit longer to be on the safe side." The Admiral replied. "On the other hand I've heard that a few higher ups are wanting us to launch a raid on Mygeeto if all is well here." He finished. "A raid? With what? We dont have enough ships in the fleet to stand up to the types of defences they've got in space around Mygeeto." Sebastian asked a little confused. "As if you need to tell me." The admiral stated before walking off in a huff.

Taking another look around the hanger bay Sebastian sees a group of Clones lifting some large ammunition crates across the hanger and Sebastian begins to wander over to them using the force from a bit of a distance to lift the rest of the crates to the other side of the hanger before turning to leave towards the elevator as the clones shouted thanks causing Sebastian to turn and shoot the clones a friendly smile before getting into the elevator and as the doors close in front of him and the elevator begins to move the unmistakable sound of the ships siren going off tears through the ships super structure, faintly he could hear the Admirals voice yelling giving orders across the ship and even with the elevator rumbling Sebastian could feel the faint rumble of fighters taking off and leaving the hanger. It didn't take a genius for Sebastian to put together that the fleet was under attack.

However as soon as he had finished his thought the ship rocked violently as the sound of an explosion boomed through the ship causing Sebastian to fall over smacking his head on the elevator door and causing the elevator to stop in its current position. The first explosion is quickly followed by another loud bang giving the ship a slight shake as Sebastian got to his feet and quickly pulled out his lightsaber igniting it and using the light Cyan blade to to cut through the top of the elevator allowing him to leap out and then onto the slight ledge where the elevator was supposed to open out into the bridge. Using the force Sebastian is able to pry his way into the bridge where clones are running around going from flashing screen to flashing screen trying to keep everything in order.

Running past them Sebastian reaches the front of the bridge where the Admiral is standing overlooking a large Separatist fleet in the process of opening fire on the fleet out of the corner of his eye Sebastian could see the burning wreck of an Acclimator in the distance "We've ordered our bombers to make attack runs on some of the smaller ships in that fleet but that fleet is too big for us to stop, So we've got two options. A, fight until we get blown apart, or B, Retreat and live to fight another day." The Admiral says looking directly at Sebastian. "We'd be like ducks in a barrel if we just try to leave we'll have less opportunities to defend ourselves not to mention it would mean leaving the people of Yaga Minor to the mercy of the Separatists." Sebastian responds as another explosion rattles the ship as lasers from a Confederate Frigate slams into the Venator.

"We have no choice we'll have to pull back or there would be a very large sector of space that would be left nearly undefended." the Admiral states before turning around and barking the order to retreat at this men. As explosions continue to rip through the ship Sebastian feels the Venator come to life rotating a little before hearing the massive hyperdrive several levels below him chug to life.

Looking forwards Sebastian saw a few remaining Republic fighters and bombers returning to the ship as the bridge clones began calculating the nearest jump. As more and more lasers made contact with the Venator Sebastian began to worry that they wouldn't make it out in time, however just as a final shot hit in the ship Sebastian saw countless stars whizz past the bridge before forming a vast tunnel of light for the Venator to travel through allowing the ships crew a brief reprieve from within the safety of hyperspace. 

Using a side ladder from the bridge Sebastian climbed down to the first level, a level of troop bunks currently completely empty racing down the corridors Sebastian reached another flight of stairs leading him down several more levels before ending on a canteen level also seemingly abandoned, practically leaping over tables and benches Sebastian entered a long corridor finally seeing some other form of life in the form of a clone limping forwards in Sebastian's general direction. "Hey trooper!" Sebastian shouts steadily jogging over to the clone eventually seeing the mangled remains of a leg being dragged along side him, despite being briefly shocked by the sight Sebastian got the arm of the trooper around him and began carrying him towards the nearest med bay on the next level down.

It turns out that the trooper was in a room with his leg trapped under debris for a while until one of the ARC troopers found him and freed him long enough to get his leg out but they somehow got separated along the way forcing the trooper to make the rest of the journey alone. Turning a bend Sebastian could see the entrance to the med bay with two other troopers stood outside it guarding it. Seeing Sebastian practically dragging the injured trooper caused the pair to run over and take over carrying the clone into the med bay allowing Sebastian to turn around and go look for that ARC trooper.

Getting to one of the lower levels Sebastian found the levels automated fire suppression systems to be malfunctioning as he ran down a corridor past several fires before manually activating the fire suppression system causing what seemed like a great torrent of water to burst from the ceiling covering the vast stretch of the corridor causing the fires to making a nasty hissing sound as the blaze was put out filling the room with smoke. Moving on Sebastian turned the corner entering a larger room being used by the clones as a gym when Sebastian found it gym equipment was lying around the room in a chaotic mess partially blocking his path, using the force Sebastian lifted and moved the equipment before taking a door to his left opening into another corridor leading eventually to a elevator.

Forcibly opening the elevator doors Sebastian looked down the shaft feeling a cool draft pass over him seeing what seemed like at least a several level drop to the bottom of the shaft, looking up he saw a tall expanse upwards ending in pure darkness at the top of the shaft, Jumping down Sebastian lands on top of the elevator stuck at the bottom of the shaft without missing a beat he takes his lightsaber out igniting its bright Cyan blade and turning it downwards to pierce into the elevator rotating the blade around and causing a circular piece of metal to fall to the floor of the elevator with a thud.

Leaping down Sebastian landed on the chunk of metal before deactivating his lightsaber and forcing the elevator doors open and walking out onto the lower level, stepping out Sebastian found the level to be relatively pristine as compared to the higher levels with barely a disturbed bit of furniture here or there, quickly running down the long maze of corridors and small rooms Sebastian quickly reached a small comms room tucked away near some extra troop barracks, entering the small room Sebastian could see a large terminal and speaker which would allow him to converse with all the troops on the ship who had their comms unit on them, next to it was a small wall terminal which after Sebastian entered his thumb print activated displaying a republic insignia before loading a plan of the ship before becoming dotted with numerous small white lights across the ship with a majority focused in the bridges, the med bays and the hangers with a small number of scattered lights across the ship in different rooms and compartments.

Luckily most of the small lights were steadily moving through the ship towards the hanger where all uninjured clones were going to be met by commanders to assess any losses. After using a small keypad to the side of the terminal where Sebastian typed in the word "ARC" which narrowed down the vast amount of lights to just a few here and there, some in the hangers one or two in the bridge and the med bay and another on a upper level watching for a second or two to see what the little light does after a while noticing the lack of movement and becoming worried Sebastian takes a mental note of the location and begins to track down the ARC.

Rushing back along the corridor and back towards the elevator shaft Sebastian steps through the pried open doors and looks up seeing the large hole he had previously cut before leaping through into the main shaft again, If his memory served correctly the ARC trooper was three levels above of him, looking up Sebastian saw a small ledge and using the force he leapt up and just about landed on the ledge managing to steady himself so he didn't just fall off , regaining his balance Sebastian then started to force that levels doors open when the doors opened a large metal beam crashed through the ceiling of the corridor in front of him, immediately after the smell of smoke and fire fills Sebastian's nose before what seemed to be a tidal wave of black smoke flew through the corridor and into the shaft past Sebastian.

Briefly coughing Sebastian reached into his cloak and pulled out a mask and seamlessly attached it to his face filtering out the smoke and allowing him to breathe freely, moving into the fire consumed hallway Sebastian sought out the manual controls for the fire suppression system however once finding and turning them on found that nothing happened, looking up he saw the ceiling enveloped in flame picking up his pace Sebastian ran down the corridor and took a turn finding his path completely blocked by fire forcing him to stop. Looking around him and seeing nothing Sebastian stops for a second as the rampant fire continues to spread, then Sebastian reaches his arm out and the ceiling of the corridor practically rips off and the next level up is exposed before Sebastian uses the force to turn on the upper levels fire suppression system to put out that fire doing so quickly as thick black smoke fills the space.

Practically leaping over the scorched remains of the fire Sebastian continued onwards turning another bend and almost falling down a small gap in the floor before looking down and seeing the partially crumpled body of an ARC trooper in the hole sensing that the trooper was still alive Sebastian moved forwards and reached down into the hole to see how conscious the trooper still was. Managing to make contact with the trooper and his broken helmet Sebastian could feel that he was out cold, getting back up Sebastian took note of his surrounding seeing that the hole itself was pretty narrow and debris had seemingly trapped the trooper in an immovable prison.

Looking at the situation Sebastian decided to use the force to release the trooper however when he tried to do that Sebastian realised that every time he moved the pieces of debris it would notably press into the troopers legs and chest area causing Sebastian to stop and rethink his plan. Taking out his lightsaber Sebastian looked at the debris then at the hilt of his lightsaber then without a second thought he ignited the blade and carefully started to lower the blade down to the debris and now more than ever noticing the slight rocking of the ship in space steadied his blade as the slight humming of the saber seemingly echoed through the ship as the lightsaber started to cut through some of the debris.

Pretty soon the first bit of debris fell into two pieces and fell by the sides of the trooper freeing his legs allowing Sebastian to move the lightsaber over to the large piece of debris crushing the troopers chest, being careful Sebastian began cutting through the debris always conscious of where the debris stops and the trooper begins. The larger bit of debris took longer than the other part but eventually the debris was cut and Sebastian could pull the trooper out, it was only at this point did he notice the sheer amount of sweat threatening to drip off of his face, taking a deep breath through his mask he reached down and began pulling the trooper out of the hole, the ARC was all muscle and was a bit of a challenge to pull out from the pit but as soon as the trooper was up Sebastian immediately got to his feet and prepared to carry the trooper out of the corridor looking down at the floor he saw nothing but thick black smoke covering the floor and looking further down saw the trooper about to be fully enveloped in smoke.

Lowering himself down Sebastian removed his mask and the troopers cracked helmet and then placed the mask on the face of the trooper in hope of allowing him some fresh air, although even for the brief seconds since he removed his mask the smoke had already began to suffocate Sebastian, picking up the trooper and throwing his arm around Sebastian's shoulder while steadily dragging him through the corridor past ever expanding infernos, deciding that he wasn't moving fast enough Sebastian physically picked up the trooper and put him on his back as he quickly moved down the corridor and turned a bend in the hallway.

Coming to a small stairwell Sebastian practically flew down the steps coming to a large rest area full of benches and chairs with smoke flowing down the steps right behind them Sebastian couldn't afford to slow down taking a turn to his right and running out of an open door through a clean and untouched corridor before nearly running into a squad of firefighter clone troopers carrying all their fire fighting equipment, the clone troopers stopped and looked at the sight of the Jedi knight carrying an unconscious ARC trooper on his back before Sebastian looked at them and quickly pointed back to where he came from, "Yeah it's that way." He said before heading back off further down the clear corridor.

After passing uncountable numbers of doors and signs Sebastian reached a large set of stairs and began to take them all the way to the top which practically spat him out at the start of the corridor near the med bay stepping out on to the corridor and strolling into the med bay quickly finding a bed near the other end of the large room passing multiple beds occupied with other troopers all injured to some degree with some being taken out of bed and put into bacta tanks by the resident medical droids.

Carefully laying the trooper down in the bed a medical droid made its way to the bedside quickly scanning the ARC trooper and rattling off a diagnosis "SMOKE INFALATION, HEAD TRAUMA, BROKEN LEG, BROKEN RIB, MINOR BRUISING." Stepping away from the bed the droid received a small bacta spray and placed it near the bed as it began to remove the ash covered armour from the trooper, Feeling a little exhausted Sebastian retrieved a nearby chair and placed it near to the bed and sat down in it finally allowing his muscles to relax near enough melting into the chair as the droids began to work on the trooper Sebastian starts to drift off finally allowing his head to droop as he falls asleep.


	2. The Red Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Republic fleet enters the Red Twins system after retreating from Yaga Minor.

Sebastian heard the faint hum and buzz of medical droids as he started to stir from his slumber, eventually lifting his head and opening his eyes the bright lights of the med bay shined like a bright star nearly blinding Sebastian. Squinting hard and looking down he takes a moment to adjust to the brightness before looking back again, looking up again Sebastian sees a few rows of beds some occupied with injured troopers and others not, looking to his side he saw the hurt ARC trooper still in the bed now having his head covered in bandages and his left leg as well as chest set in a large cast. 

As a medical droid slowly waddled over Sebastian piped up "How does it look?" The medical droid turned and scanned the trooper "HEALED CUTS AND BRUISES, BACTA ASSISTED BONE SETTING IN PROGRESS, NON FATAL HEAD TRAUMA. TIME TILL TOTAL RECOVERY: 23 HOURS, 17 MINUTES AND 5 SECONDS." The droid waited a second before waddling off again. Carefully getting up Sebastian began to walk past row after row of beds before eventually reaching the door out into the corridor and began walking toward the elevator seeing a small squad of maintenance clones conducting repairs on the elevator and so deciding against that Sebastian turns another corner leading to a small discreet set of stairs that went up in what could only be described as rotating upwards in a spiral.

Rushing up the stairs Sebastian came to a small side door and pushed it open to gain access to the main bridge stepping through he saw the admiral looking down at one of the monitors on the bridge, walking over he asked "Admiral where did we jump to?" Looking out the window of the bridge seeing two faint red stars flooding the bridge with a weak red glow, "We're in the Red Twins system." The Admiral responded "Officially part of the Republic but not important enough to warrant a defence fleet, with all the excitement we weren't able to get a preferred set of coordinates into the hyperdrive."

"So how long do we plan on staying here then?" Sebastian inquired, "We're conducting repairs on the fleet and taking count of all our losses after that we might fall back to Bilbringi, we've reached the Republic and informed them of our encounter over Yaga Minor they've sent a fleet under general Skywalker to drive them off." Nodding Sebastian walked over to another terminal on the other side of the bridge that was being staffed by a clone tapping buttons, looking over the clones shoulder Sebastian could see the terminal running a total diagnostic check of the ship flagging a few issues here and there, turning back around Sebastian began walking back down the bridge almost attempting to use the elevator before stopping himself and turning around to use the side door pushing it open and descending down the stairs.

Stepping out into the corridor near the med bay Sebastian walks back in eventually finding the correct row where the injured ARC trooper still remained, slumping back down in the chair as if on cue the trooper next to him faintly groaned before shifting slightly in his cast, as the trooper came to his breathing increased as he felt the restraint of the cast on his chest. Quickly gathering himself the trooper calms his breathing before starting to look around quickly noticing the Jedi next to him "General?" He said confused, "Trooper." Sebastian replied "What happened?" The ARC asked looking at the casts on him, "Do you not remember?" Sebastian asked soon sensing nothing but confusion in the trooper, "You became trapped while rescuing troopers." A look of recognition washes over the trooper pausing for a moment before looking back at the Jedi, "Then what are you doing here General?" The trooper asked curiously, "Well you looked to be in a pretty bad way back there, I'm just making sure your ok." He responded.

"Wait so your the one who found me sir?" The ARC asked "You went above and beyond getting those men out, only fair that someone made sure you got out as well." The Jedi said. As much as the ARC tried to hide it a brief shadow of a smile of pride flashed across his face "Well thank you sir but I think I'll be fine." He says "I suppose we'll see." Sebastian retorts before pulling himself up from the chair and turning to head off before turning back and looking at the trooper, "What's your name trooper?" He asks, "Battle, CT-1210" The trooper rhythmically rattles off, "Want anything to eat Battle?" Sebastian asks "No thanks General Barneto I have something sent over later." Battle answered. Sebastian smiled and walked away finding his way to the door of the med bay.

Negotiating his way through the now bustling corridors of the Venator filled to the brim with troopers and clone personnel all trying to find their way back to their assigned stations. Managing to force his way through he noticed that the elevator was now fixed and operational again using the keypad to the side to call the cart up waiting mere moments before the doors opened and he was able to get in punching in the number for the bridge and feeling the momentum of the cart as it sped on upwards, quickly slowing and eventually stopping before the doors slid open allowing him to step out onto the deck of the bridge still filled with the faint red glow of the two weak red suns.

It was only out on the bridge that he heard it, the faint whisper, a constant murmur, an irritating buzz in the air. Walking down the bridge looking around everyone was acting as they normally were running around tapping on terminals barking orders it was as if the near screeching sound wasn't even there, then it hit him, he was sensing something, something nearby.

Standing at the front of the bridge staring out into space Sebastian tried his best to concentrate trying to hone in on the sound eventually the sound became a steady hum and it became easier to focus on it. After a while Sebastian is able to zone in on the sound looking out the window to what he can only describe as a small rock rotating around one of the twin suns barely being noticeable against the dark backdrop.

Then Sebastian practically jumped out of his skin as the Admiral appeared out the corner of his vision. "Everything ok General?" He asks, Taking a while to put together everything that was happening he eventually answered back "What's on the satellites of theses stars anyhow?" Sebastian answers, The Admiral chuckles briefly before looking at Sebastian again, "Your serious? Nothing all of these are uninhabited rocks just floating in space." Sebastian takes another look out into space again sensing whatever he was sensing beforehand. "Somethings out there. I can feel it." Sebastian comments.

The Admiral stops for a second looks out at the vastness of space and turns to Sebastian again, "If your so certain I'm sure a few of the men wouldn't mind going for a bit of a space walk." The Admiral responded.

Nodding and navigating down the bridge Sebastian steps into the open elevator before having the doors close on him and feeling the momentum of the elevator quickly descend downwards towards the large hanger bay at the bottom of the ship. Continuing to fly downwards before abruptly stopping and opening up into a relatively quiet hanger area stepping out and finding an unoccupied and functional LAAT gunship, moving on Sebastian finds a button of the wall of the side of the hanger pressing it causing it to open a wall panel revealing a large assortment of enviro-suits.


	3. The Expedition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian departs the star destroyer.

As the last Clone entered the gunship the doors either side of them slide shut and sealed themselves in the vessel before quickly feeling slight lift before fully hearing the gunships engines power up forcing the vehicle forwards and eventually out of the hanger bay quickly escaping the larger ships shields allowing for the vast emptiness of space to press its force against the gunship entirely.

Still hearing the near constant ringing in his head Sebastian slowly directed the pilot in a vague direction, the closer they got the louder the irritating sound became until eventually it became so loud and overwhelming that any sound that wasn't the ringing in his head was immediately drowned out, however after a while the sound decreased in intensity and wasn't constant instead only being noticeable in short bursts.

In between a burst of sound Sebastian heard the pilot mention that the gunship had found its way to a solitary asteroid, sensing that this was the spot, Sebastian order the pilot to land the gunship and gave the order to his men to finish equipping their enviro-suits. 

The doors to the gunship slide open and the troopers practically leapt out, the low gravity causing them to slowly fall to the ground but eventually made contact with the cold space rock, being a trek across the rock the sound had seemingly died out at this point now that they were that close to it. Stepping over a small dune Sebastian began to see a faint red glow that because of the angle couldn't have been given off by either of the burning red suns that was bathing the system in a constant red light, trudging forwards and over another small mound Sebastian saw what looked to be another mound ahead of him except the front of the mound was completely cut out and in its place was what looked to be a small cave which was emitting a radiant red glow.

Immediately getting an uneasy sickly feeling in his stomach Sebastian turns to the troopers and orders them to hold their position before turning again and facing the immense red presence, slowly treading towards it and as he got closer the steady if not a little fast beating of his heart became more and more noticeable to him by the time he had reached the cave all he could focus on was the sight of the red glow shining brighter and brighter with every step almost responding to his mere presence.

Looking at the cave Sebastian noticed the slight drop off of around a foot leading to a small shelf of rock where the glowing light was at its most intense. Bending down on to his knees Sebastian lowered his hand into the cave reaching further and further down before eventually touching the floor of the shelf at which point Sebastian begins moving his hand around looking for the source of the light before eventually knocking into something smallish and metallic, feeling the object getting pushed by his hand Sebastian focuses and lightly touches around the shelf trying to find it again eventually being able to grasp onto the object, grabbing the object had an immediate effect causing the red light to dim and grow weaker as Sebastian pulled it out of the cave.

Finally able to get a good look at the object dread fills his body seeing the small red metal encrusted pyramid in his hand and recognising it almost immediately as a sith holocron. Quickly collecting himself Sebastian takes a firm hold of the holocron before steadily turning and hurrying back to his men all patiently watching him. As we re-joins them the gunship descends and hovers just above the surface opening up and allowing for the troopers and Sebastian to jump back onboard.


End file.
